Team One
by white collar black wolf
Summary: What if Jim Street had a son that worked with him and Gamble in S.W.A.T but when Gamble leaves S.W.A.T and he and his son join Hando's team to bring down Gamble he worries that his son will let his past relationship with Gamble get in the way of taking him down. Past Gamble&O/C Paring
1. Chapter 1

**Team one**

 **Diclaimer- I don't own SWAT I do own Jeffery**

Chapter 1

Jeffery Jim and Gamble were outside captain fuller's office waiting to be called in to discuss what had just happened once they were called in Gamble started talking and yelling at captain fuller.

"That women is alive because of what we did"said Gamble

"Yeah alive and sueing the city for millions chief says somebody pays and it sure is not going to be me"Captain fuller told them

"We get two seconds to make a decision you get two months and you waste it"said Jeffery Street

"SWAT means special weapons and tactics where were your tactics out there"said their lieutenant

"Saving a women from getting shot"said Jim

"I didn't know that saving lives was a god-damn stunt"said Gamble

"You got a big mouth and you're quick on the trigger and that is why your ass is in a sling"said Fuller

After a whole lot of arguing fuller finally decide to put them in the gun cage.

"This bullshit"said Gamble

"What"asked Fuller

"I said this is Bullshit"said Gamble

"You should consider yourself lucky Lt. Velasquez is standing up for you"Fuller told him

After that Gamble fought Fuller and Street and Jeffery got him out of there.

"Street you stay"said Fuller after Jeffery walked Gamble away

"We both know that Gamble is a bad infulence on the rest of the team"said Fuller

"Gamble is a good cop"said Jim

"If you and your son go on record and say Gamble acted reclessly and that both of you had no choice to follow your partner after he disapade a direct order i will make sure that you and jeff are back on S.W.A.T by tomorrow morning"Fuller told him

(In the locker room with Jeff and Gamble)

"Let's get out of here I need a cocktail"Gamble told Jeff

"I'm staying with my dad after a few months fuller will find some new ass to chew on we'll be back on the team"Jeff told him

"He's not gonna give us any second chances"Gamble told him

"What are you gonna do piss away all the hard work you did to get here"Jeff asked him

"Piss what away Jeff the cage"Gamble asked him

"We're better than that and you know it"continued Gamble

"You and your dad gonna come with me a real partner wouldn't have to ask that would he"Gamble told Jeff

"A real partner would step up to what he did in the bank"said Jeff

"I saved that hostage"yelled Gamble

"You disobeyed the hold you made the decision yourself and you shot a hostage Jesus Brian"Jeff yelled at Gamble

"You sound alot like fuller is what he and your dad were talking about in there did you and your dad rat me out did he cut a deal for both of you to get back on the team"Gamble asked him as he look as his boyfriend

"Did my dad cut a deal for me "Jeff asked not believing what he was asking him

"Yeah did he"Gamble asked him receiving no answer

"How many time have my dad and I covered up for one of your goddamn stunts"Jeff asked him

"You just pick a paycheck over me"Gamble told Jeff as he threw him his badge

"You just pick yourself over everything else"Jeff told him

"You and your dad wanna stay here and be fuller's bitches you two go right ahead but i can't do it"said Gamble

"Partners for five years this is how you want to end it"Jeff told Gamble with a little hurt in his voice

"I didn't end it you and your dad sold me out to the brass"Gamble told him

"You know I never realized till now how full of shit you are"Jeff told as he threw Gamble his badge back

"Fuck you and SWAT"Gamble told Jeff as he slammed him into the mirror then grabbed his gym back and left the locker room

"What happened"Jim asked his son as he walked into the locker room

"What do you think happened we're done and he left"Jeff told his dad as he looked at his head when he noticed the crack on the mirror

"He slammed you into the mirror"Jim asked him

"Yeah I'm okay though"Jeff told him

"Alright let's go home"Jim told him as he pick up his gym bag and grabbed his car keys and Jeff grabbed his helmet and keys to his Ducati Monster Diesel and left the locker room headed to his motorcycle and went home.

 **A/N- Hey everyone here is a new story updates will not be frequently as I'm still working on the next few Chapters**

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Team one**

 **Diclaimer- I don't own SWAT I do own Jeffery "Jeff"**

Chapter 2

( **6 months Later)**

After six months Jeff and Jim were running around the at the beach with their dog after their workout they went to work at the guncage.

"Aren't you a little attached to that soda Gus"Jim told Gus an offficer that also worked in the guncage with Jim and himself

"The wife would have my behind if she caught me drinking that"said Gus

"Why is she a fan"asked Jeff

"You know the deal Jim when we got married I converted to mormonism we can't consume anything that alters our state of mind we treat our bodies with respect"Gus told them

"And we treat our's like amusement park it's the differences that make this country great"said Jim

"Need them clean by the morning boys"said Boxer as he showed them his boots

"You were suppose to have your gear in a half-hour ago"Gus told them

"What is your boy going to report me to the captain"Boxer told Gus while looking at Jim

"Just for thinking you look good in the mustache"Jim told Boxer

"What do you need" Jeff asked the man when approched the gun cage

"Sgt. Hondo you're back"Gus told him

"You know what they say Gus you're either SWAT or you're not"Hondo told him

"Just a tune-up but please don't touch my sights and I made some modifications to the trigger too"Hondo told them as Jeff got the gun out of the gun case it was in.

"You are"Hondo asked them

"Jim Street"Jim told him as Jeff handed him the gun

"Jeff Street"Jeff told him

"I need that back by tomorrow"Hondo told them

"That's Hondo he's old school SWAT"Gus told Jim as Jeff went to work on the gun

"Hey what the heck are doing"Jeff asked Gus the next day as he dropped something that SWAT uses.

"I'm gonna throw this thing out"Gus told him

"Do and you die"Jim told him as he walked over

"Every SWAT team in the world's gonna have one someday"Jeff told him as he pick up it up

"It's 50 pounds of scrap metal"Gus told him

"Say you got some crazy suspect barricaded in a house just chain the batting ram to the back of the truck shove the spear right though the wall and rods spring out like fish hooks your partner guns the truck takes the whole wall with him"Jim told Gus as Hondo came into the room

Later on that day at the shooting range Hondo asked Jim and Jeff if they wanted to do a shootout with T.J.

"Don't beat him so badly that I can't get a rematch"Hondo told Jim as he got ready to go up against T.J in the shooting range

"I won't make any promises"Jim told him

The next day Hondo told Jim that he was driving him so Jim got in the car with Jim driving as they were driving around they heard a call go over the radio from a cop.

"If you like hard work,long hours and getting dirty for low pay I got an opening on my SWAT team"Hondo told Deacon

"I don't mind"Deacon told him

After talking to Deacon they went to talk to two other officers after talking to chris sanchez they went back to the station.

"Am I looking at another day of chauffeur duty"Jim asked Hondo as Jeff came towards him

"I've got two more spot you think of anyone I might have over looked"Hondo told him

"This a game or a test sergent"Jim asked him

"Could be a bit of both"Hondo told him

"Yeah, Jeff and I are little old for games"Jim told him as Jeff finally stood next to him

"So how'd you two like to be back on SWAT"Hondo asked them

"It's not gonna happen"Jeff told him

"So why you are hanging around the cage then"Hondo asked them

"It's a job"Jim told him

"SWAT's a calling"Hondo told them

"Anybody around you guys for five minutes can tell you guys still got the bug all you guys gotta do is say yes"Hondo told them

"It's not up to us or you"Jim told him

"We got a history here"Jeff told him

"Let's talk about that I hear some rumors about you two and your old partner did you give him up in Fuller's office becuase you know team members gotta trust each other"Hondo asked them

"We're not your team and no we didn't give him up"Jim told him

"I never would have given up Gamble"Jeff told him

"You've both been in that cage six months shining boots and fixing weapons waiting for a second chance I got one for each of you and I'm offering it to you two"Hondo told them as he saw the look on Jeff's face

"Fuller will never sign off on it"Jim told him

"Let me deal with that paper-pushing punk"Hondo told them

"I want you both on my team"Hondo told them

 **A/N- Hey everyone I know it's been a while since I update this story I finally got some free time to write so anyway hope everyone likes this chapter please R &R**


End file.
